Talk:Madhous!
Drop? So who drops this gun? Drinfernoo (talk) 18:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : Nobody does. You'll have to get it as a random drop (I heard Pyro Pete has a boosted chance of dropping the unconfirmed drop, but that could just be rumours) or find it in a chest. Good luck. : Yumil Recian (talk) 07:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hasn't helped on my Mechromancer Ok, has anybody tested this thing on the Mechromancer? The description says it works well with them, I tried it and it didn't seem to help. It seemed like the first ricochet aimed at the enemy, but split like a V and missed the enemy completely. Then all the subsequent ricochets bounced around normally, they did not appear to direct toward the enemies. I was fighting loaders in a narrow hallway. With a caustic madhouse. With 5 points in Close Enough. I should have been a god, yet I managed to die lol. I seems that Close Enough only triggers when the bullet comes to rest on a surface, or doesn't work on the "child bullets" of a madhous, so it actually is WORSE with a madhous. I need to find another to confirm it (gave mine away after that rage moment) but if someone else could confirm and edit the article (or correct me) that would be great. Might be worth mentioning on Close Enough too, as I recall the child bullets of a fibber being directed at the target, but not ricocheting either. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 17:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : No, fibber bullets still work. I ran through the near end-game of Playthrough 1 with an Anarchy Gaige with 5 points into Close Enough. It was godly. : Yumil Recian (talk) 20:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) It depends on the enemy you're fighting (loaders are less than ideal) and on your build. Because of the nature of Anarchy, narrow places are actually WORSE for it unless you're Discording the second you have enough stacks. It's best against large enemies in a large area, like Terramorphous. lavisdragoon *many hearts* 19:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I did have around 60 stacks of Anarchy but I didn't mention anything about Anarchy in my post. Actually, Close Enough makes Anarchy favor indoor locations, where a richochet chance is basically guarenteed before the shot goes too far. I was talking about Close Enough, as the article says Close Enough makes this gun much better, but it seems the opposite. The first bounce triggered Close Enough but the V pattern was basically split to either side of the enemy and always missed. Then those split-shots seemed like they weren't effected by Close Enough themselves, possibly because they weren't directly fired by the Mechromancer. My experience resulted in about 4 basic loaders with about 1/5 health gone after ~150 bullets (~300, after split). The corrosive bullets had 3+ chances to ricochet, something should have died. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 14:50, February 13, 2013 (UTC) If you're a Mechromancer, Anarchy is always relevant. What I meant is that Anarchy limits the ability of this specific gun. It takes practice to use it that way properly. Like I said, it's not a good weapon for use against loaders. Unless you were aiming directly at the floor, though, 30 per loader should be more than enough for even a non-corrosive Madhous. lavisdragoon *many hearts* 16:59, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually looking forward to getting my hands on one of these to test with my Total Anarchist build. I tend to think that the issue rests with the bounce happening too far away from the target. I'll have to test it myself. By the way, anyone have one they would like to dupe so I can try it out? Grindfest (talk) 20:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : Happy to dupe you one. If you are on Xbox, my gamertag is GodslayerYumil . : Yumil Recian (talk) 06:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC)